


The End of Thedas

by Jenovacide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Despair, Doom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovacide/pseuds/Jenovacide
Summary: A poem from a bard's POV describing events should the Inquisitor fail
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The End of Thedas

It came, carried on the wind  
Maker preserve us, our kin  
The breach in the sky  
Of all logic defy

Oh Herald where are you  
Now that we have need  
So much work to do  
Shackles unbound, freed

The Elder One will come  
Doom upon the world  
The Elder One will come  
For our dear Herald

If this is the end of us all  
We should fight till we fall  
For we are now bound  
No hope to be found

In our own beaten ruin  
A fall of our own doing  
Scorned by our Maker  
The can be no saviour

The Elder One has come  
For our dear Herald  
The Elder One has come  
Doom upon the world


End file.
